logres_jrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Rushmere Continent
Rushmere Continent can be unlocked by completing Logres Scenario Chapter 8 and having a total power score of at least 30,000. It features additional Scenario Quests based in Rushmere, a continuation of the story from the Logres Scenario Quests, which follow the Hunter Guild's war against the Dark Nation. The area offers a huge number of new monsters and bosses to fight. Most importantly, monsters in Rushmere drop Sixth Sense medals, which can grant large stat boosts and very useful skills. Note: as of the maintenance update on June 22, areas of Rushmere not yet unlocked through Rushmere Scenario Quests have been made inaccessible. Portals Portals are the primary means of transportation across Rushmere. They function as shortcuts that allow players to warp to different areas of the continent, which can otherwise take a long time to reach. Once unlocked through Rushmere Scenario Quests, portals can be used at any time for 100,000 poro. Weather Unlike other Logres maps, Rushmere Continent maps have weather. This is immediately noticeable while in any Rushmere map, and also indicated by an icon in the upper-right corner of the screen. Tapping the icon will give more information about the current weather. Each type of weather offers attribute bonuses and affects which monsters can appear. Not every kind of weather occurs on every map. Strong Wind During windy weather, all enemies' and allies' Wind attributes increase. Max EP is increased by 2 for every piece of Wind-type gear equipped, including weapons, armour, and accessories. Wind-type skills are more powerful. Strong wind is ideal weather for fighting opponents with high Earth attributes. In strong wind, a single wind golem can be found by the northern woods on the Rushmere Coast, and many more are available in the Kilgrim Grasslands. Wind golems drop five unique medals, as well as random Wind-attribute gear. All golems give 400,000 exp each, so fighting them is a convenient way for players to level jobs quickly. Rain During rainy weather, all enemies' and allies' Water attributes increase. Max EP is increased by 2 for every piece of Water-type gear equipped, including weapons, armour, and accessories. Water-type skills are more powerful. Rainy weather is ideal for fighting opponents with high Fire attributes. Water golems are available on the beach of the Rushmere Coast and in the Kilgrim Grasslands only during rain. Water golems drop five unique medals, as well as random Water-attribute gear. Edge Fish and King Crab II, which drops the King Crab II medal and Angel medal, also only appear in the Kilgrim Grasslands during rain. Scorching Heat During scorching heat, all enemies' and allies Fire attributes increase. Max EP is increased by 2 for every piece of Fire-type gear equipped, including weapons, armour, and accessories. Fire-type skills are more powerful. Scorching heat is ideal for fighting opponents with high Wind attributes. Fire golems appear in the southern part of Gigante Mountain during scorching heat; they drop five unique medals as well as random Fire-attribute gear, and give 400,000 exp each. A large number of Flower Cactuses, which drop Flower Cactus medals, appear in the northern part of the Etherine Desert in scorching heat. Sandstorm During sandstorms, all enemies' and allies' Earth attributes increase. Max EP is increased by 2 for every piece of Earth-type gear equipped, including weapons, armour, and accessories. Earth-type skills are more powerful. Sandstorms are ideal for fighting opponents with high Water attributes. Sandstorms occur most commonly in the Etherine Desert. Earth golems appear in the northern part of the desert during sandstorms, and drop five unique medals as well as random Earth-attribute gear. Holy Light "Holy Light" looks like feathers falling from the sky. In this weather, max EP is increased by 2 for every piece of Light-type gear equipped. Light-type skills are more powerful. This weather does not affect player or enemy attributes, so is an ideal time to fight Dark-type opponents. From the in-game description: "Dazzlingly bright Light. When the land is bathed in Light, the saints begin to march." The appearance rate of rare monsters is slightly increased during this weather. Jet Black Darkness "Jet Black Darkness," which should not be confused with Miasma, looks like floating purple lights. In this weather, max EP is increased by 2 for every piece of Dark-type gear equipped. Dark-type skills are more powerful. This weather does not affect player or enemy attributes, so is an ideal time to fight Light-type opponents. From the in-game description: "Jet black Dark. When the land is covered in Darkness, Hell's spirits come out to play." The chance of getting mimics in chests is significantly increased during this weather. Deadly Miasma Miasma is toxic, and adversely affects player stats and resultant strength. If the weather shows miasma, it is strongly advised that players simply come back later, as high-level battles are extremely difficult. During miasma, the amount your stats increase due to skills during battle will be adjusted based on the original stats. From the in-game description: "Dangerous miasma that eats into one's body. Powers taken away, your real powers cease to be effective." Rushmere Medals The following section lists medals available in currently-accessible areas of Rushmere. Rushmere Coast Kilgrim Grasslands